


Corazón Salto un Latido

by porcrisana



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, crisana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcrisana/pseuds/porcrisana
Summary: Joana conoce a Cris.





	Corazón Salto un Latido

**Author's Note:**

> Yo he escrito fanfic en Ingles en otro fandom. Es la primera vez que escribo en Español. No tengo mucha experiencia con España, van a haber errores. Mi educación en latino america termino en el quinto grado. La voy a traducir y espero tenerla lista mañana. Es muy corta, pero Joana me hablo y me pidió que la escribiera en español.

Era su primera semana en la escuela y Joana ya tenia novio. Muy rápido lo encontró y en realidad fue presa fácil. La rutina de tener a alguien la domino. Tener que empezar de nuevo fue fatal, y una distracción era mejor a la alternativa: tiempo sola en su mente. Y eso, nunca era bueno.

Durante la primera clase de literatura, Joana sintió todo como que le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Literatura había sido su clase favorita. Sintió mucho coraje de haber cambiado clases a medio curso. Pero algo raro paso, mientras la ira le agobiaba, el profe hablaba, y pronto su voz penetro el fuego y entro dentro de su consciencia. El entendía. Entendía el poder de las palabras, de las frases y la melodía de oraciones. “El profe majo” le dijo en su mente, Pedro le decían los otros.  Y por primera vez Joana pensó, tal vez el cambio tendría algo bueno. Así fue, que para el segundo día se sintió feliz, por primera vez desde la crisis. Y con eso, entro y vio, por fin, las caras de sus compañeros, colegas de clase. Muy típicos de España, pero también parecían tíos de dinero. En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y la vio. Ella. Y el tiempo paro, o Joana supuso que a lo mejor fue su corazón el que paro. Como un poema cursi, pensó que quisiera nadar en las aguas azules de sus ojos y correr sus manos sobre el pelo rubio y largo.

Joana paso el resto de la clase, mirándola, esperando escuchar su voz, aprender su nombre. Pero la diosa no hablo, parecía distraída, aburrida. Típicamente, esa clase de tía no le interesaría, sin embargo, algo en ella convenció a Joana que atrás de esos océanos azules y la aparente calma de esos mares había fuertes olas y corrientes. No había explicación, y para Joana, que tenía costumbre de encariñarse rápido, una flecha más grande y mas ancha de lo que había conocido, la engancho, colgándola en un precipicio de deseo y añoranza. Que hubiera dado por conseguir que su mirada conectara con la suya. Y después de una larga espera, el profe majo habló las palabras que quedaron tatuadas en su ser, “Cris.” Y supo sin duda que su corazón nunca podía latir al tiempo sin ella.

 


End file.
